


First Visit

by abbys_jam_juggler



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/pseuds/abbys_jam_juggler
Summary: Jimmy finally finds the strength to come out to his mum.





	First Visit

Jimmy’s grip on Thomas’s hand tightened. “I know it’s ridiculous but … I’m so bloody nervous.“

“It’s alright.“ Thomas gave Jimmy’s clammy fingers a brief reassuring squeeze. “You can do this.“

Jimmy shut his eyes, then, and took a few shaky breaths before he finally managed to speak, his voice trembling with each word.

“Mum? Do you remember that special someone I told you about?“

He threw Thomas a quick side-glance. “That’s him.“

Thomas felt Jimmy’s thumb rub hard against his knuckles.

“Do you  _understand_ , mum? It’s a  _he_.“ Jimmy bit at his lower lip, chest heaving with emotion, when Thomas stepped forward and smoothly slid to his knees.

“Hello, Mrs Kent. I’m Thomas and I love your son very,  _very_  much.“ He swallowed. “You can be proud of him.“

Jimmy’s loud sob broke the silence of the foggy cemetery as Thomas leant forward and carefully placed a fresh white rose on the simple grave before them.


End file.
